<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slowly by im_unarmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209477">Slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed'>im_unarmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Humor, Clair de Lune, Dancing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Mess, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Slow Dancing, Some Humor, sorry idk what else to add for tags, sorta alternate end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momota and Ouma dance before the press crushes him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slowly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft tune of Clair de Lune rang throughout the almost empty exisal hanger. Momota was reluctant to play the song, but caved given it was Ouma’s last moments. The press was cold when Momota lied on it, seeing it lower and lower and he wasn’t even the one being crushed by it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Ouma was feeling right now.</p><p>	“You're sure you want to do this?” The astronaut adjusted his jacket in the press, making sure it’s in the right position.</p><p>	“Yup…” Momota didn’t even know where Ouma got the CD and player, or when he had brought it to the hanger.</p><p>	“Dancin’ huh?” He walked over to the shorter male who was removing his scarf and top, preparing for later, “We’ll have to make it quick, though,” Momota held out his hand to him, “Don’t want to run outta time before I finish cleaning up.”	</p><p>	“Ah,” Ouma smiled and took his hand, Momota couldn’t help but notice the difference in sizes, “Well the song has already been playing for a minute now. Good thing it’s never ending so we can dance forever and ever…” The two began swaying to the beat of the song light taps on the ground as they stepped, “But that was just a lie of course.”</p><p>	Ouma’s body was cold, it always was before whenever they had made physical contact, but this was different. His body already felt dead, the tips of his fingers purple, a far off look in his eyes. Momota knew he was going to die in a matter of minutes, so did Ouma. “You know,” The dictator began, “As long as the Electrobomb is working… It wouldn’t matter if I died right here in your arms.”</p><p>	“Some cliché that would be?” Momota swallowed, he hadn’t thought of that. As long as the camera’s were off there was no actual need for Ouma to die in the press. If Ouma were to die right here, then Momota would just put him in the press, knowing he wouldn’t have to suffer. Momota would only need 10 or 15 minutes to clean up then hide.</p><p>	Ouma kneeled down as the song repeated itself, and picked up his scarf before continuing to dance. “Here,” He pressed it into Momota’s hand, “Someone’s gotta hold onto this.”</p><p>	“You sure it isn’t laced with more poison?” He smiled at this unknown side of the supreme leader. Momota never expected to see Ouma like this, so vulnerable, so afraid. </p><p>	“Oh it’s definitely poisoned,” Ouma scoffed, “You’re gonna drop dead in 3… 2… aha got you!” He giggled, Momota wondered if that was the last time he’ll ever laugh. Probably.</p><p>	“You really gave me a scare Ouma-Kun.” He rolled his eyes. The two kept dancing, they still had at least an hour and a half of the camera’s being off so neither were particularly worried about the time, but Ouma’s movements were growing slow. The air grew heavy with Ouma’s jagged breaths. He was afraid, Momota could feel his heart pounding in his veins, and yet the two kept dancing.</p><p>	“You wanna take a break?” Momota asked after a few more moments of silence, Ouma didn’t answer for a while, he just stared at the ground. </p><p>	“No. I’m fine,” Ouma looked up, a fake smile plastered too easily on his face, “I want to keep moving.”</p><p>	“That isn’t a lie is it?” Ouma shook his head, “Alright then.” Silence followed by the song repeating chased them in their slow sway, it was painfully obvious neither wanted to stop. Both were walking the diving board of death, one just a few steps from jumping and being engulfed in cold icy darkness. “You excited? I figure that’s 100% the reason why you’re shaking.”</p><p>	“Ecstatic.”</p><p>Momota began coughing, it wasn’t that much at first but he kept coughing. In truth, neither could see who was closer to the edge of the board. “Hey, don’t go dying before me. That’ll really screw things up.”</p><p>“Right-” He coughed again, pulling his empty hand up to his mouth, “Sorry bout’ that.”</p><p>“Don’t put your bloody hand back on my waist, I’m into that and unless you want me to orgasm on spot...” Ouma grinned, looking… sorta alive.</p><p>“Dude.” Momota looked repulsed, “How can you act like that even when you’re about to die?” Ouma just shrugged. Momota could feel Ouma dying. He leaned in, almost resting his head on the others chest, his body felt as though it could collapse at any moment. His breathing was slow, his heartbeat was slow. Everything about him was so slow, far different from the Ouma Momota had grown used to. </p><p>“I…” Ouma didn’t finish what he was saying, deciding not to waste his energy on speaking. Momota felt his lip quiver, he didn’t want to cry, he wanted to remain himself for as long as possible. He couldn’t let Ouma see that his death was affecting him. </p><p>“I don’t…” Ouma’s body fell forward onto Momota, “...want to die.” And like that, his jaw dropped with his heartbeat. The room was quiet, the song had ended and was getting ready to start up again. Momota stared at the limp boy in his chest, tears starting slow before flooding his eyes. </p><p>“Dammit man…” He wiped his tears with the scarf, “Why’d you have to say it like that.”  Ouma didn’t want to die, Momota saw it in his eyes the past 20 or so minutes, but he desperately ignored it. Ouma didn’t want to die, those were his last words. Such a cliché.</p><p>Except this reality wasn't a cliché. This was real. A dead body of a boy who until a few moments ago was laughing and lying, was in his arms, and Momota would have to crush it. “I swear to god this better fucking work.” He winced and picked up the boy, making his way towards the hydraulic press.</p><p>--</p><p>Momota adjusted the checkered bandanna around his neck, he was never quite sure how Ouma got it to look so fluffy. Either way he was lifting the head of the Exisal with a wide grin. Momota would have to kill Ouma once he got to the afterlife, because his plan didn’t fucking work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>